Return To The Past
by Code C.H.A.O.S
Summary: Odd meets an ex whose been gone for 2 years and dreams about something that should be dead and gone
1. Blast From The Past

I was rereading this story and thought it was ended horribly and i couldn't leave it like this so I've gone back and made some more changes and will continue on with the story.

**Chapter 1**: A Blast from the Past

It was a year later after the group had defeated Xana and shut down the supercomputer. They all were in the 10th grade after Yumi was held back for her poor grades that were caused by the late nights. Odd awoke up to Ulrich's snoring, he glanced at his clock, groaned but decided to get up, and he walked to the showers and got ready for class. He pulled on his favorite purple outfit. He met the group in the cafeteria and grabbed a lunch tray. "Morning Einstein, Princes", said Odd as he sat down. Ulrich walked in with Yumi a few minutes later. "Hello Sunshine", Ulrich just grunted. Odd felt out of the loop he was the only person in the group who wasn't with someone. Ulrich and Yumi were together in their "special" way and Jeremie had finally worked up some nerve to ask Aelita. He just stared at his tray. They finally had to go to class so he, Ulrich and Jeremie walked to Biology. Mrs. Hertz lectured on about cell structures. Odd just doodled on his notebook. Finally the bell rung and he walked out of the classroom. The rest of the day was boring; after-school he said goodbye to his friends and headed to the skate park. He hit the half pipe when he slipped and face planted. He heard a little giggle and could've sworn he saw someone he thought he would never see again. He walked around the park but soon gave up as the sun began to set. He walked into his room and just collapsed on his bed. His slowly fell asleep. He dreamed he was back on Lyoko but everything was different, He was surrounded by Kankrelats and Krabs, he jumped up and shot three Kankrelats and watched them blow up but was shot by the crab's lasers. He slowly felt his life points drop as he fought the unending waves. He had just shot down the 25th crab when he was pinned to ground with their pincers and was with the annihilator beam and was devirtualized. Odd woke in a cold sweat, he groaned as he woke up. He felt as though someone had beaten his head in. He stumbled to the bathroom and ran the shower and let the cold water roll over his body. It had become more athletic as he started working out with Ulrich and skateboard more often. He finally stepped out of the shower as more guys started waking up. He passed Jeremie coming out of his room; he had a smile on his face. "Careful Einstein, Jim is doing more bed checks than usual". He heard shuffling as he walked past his door and saw the panty-clad rear end of Aelita. "Nice tush Princess", Aelita jumped and quickly slammed the door. She and Jeremie had been going out for a while but still hadn't been able to go all the way but still had some fun. He rushed to his room and slipped on some underwear. He lay back down on the bed. It was Saturday morning and he had all day. The group got together in the rec room and played some pool. Odd and Ulrich were being stomped by Jeremie and Aelita. They were geniuses and could use geometry to figure out the perfect shot. After a couple games, Odd went off to the vending machines and got a candy bar when he heard the same voice as yesterday. He once again looked around but couldn't find where it was coming from. He really was having trouble with this. He might have a concussion from yesterday so he went to see the nurse. She checked him over but found nothing wrong with him but gave him some aspirin just in case. He knew what he saw. He had seen a girl he hadn't seen for a 2 years and wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here. He had seen his ex-girlfriend and skateboarding partner, Samantha Knight. As he walked back towards the rec room, he was thinking about her when he bumped into someone and fell. He looked up and there she was, Sam; in all her glory. She stood there in black pants and a red punk shirt with her hands on her hips. She had really blossomed in the years she had been gone. Her breasts were now D-cups and her ass was nice and tight. She reached out a hand and he took it as she pulled him up. "I thought I saw you around" said Odd. Sam smiled at him, "Yep my parent's restaurant has really taken off so they opened one here and now I'm going to Kadic Academy. So what have you been up to lately?". "Nothing, won a couple awards skateboard (and saving the world from an insane AI)". They walked back to the rec room. "Hey guys look whose back". Every turned and saw Sam and couldn't believe it was her. She had really changed since the skating competition. They went back to playing pool. With Sam on their team Odd and Ulrich actually won a couple of games. After they ate dinner the group hung around the usual spot, "well I think we will take a little walk" said odd as they walked away. Ulrich gave him two thumbs up. Odd and Sam went up to the roof to watch the stars. Odd and Sam just laid there looking at the stars. Sam looked over at Odd, "Hey Odd sorry about how things ended last time. I just wanted to spend time with you and didn't want you to leave. I really still think you're cute". Odd couldn't believe his ears. He looked at her and then down. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Oh maybe you moved o…. As she talked he just kissed her and she started to kiss him back. Slowly their lips parted and Sam snaked her tongue into his mouth and intertwined it with his. After 5 minutes they broke apart for air. She leaned on his toned chest and smiled. She had never gotten over how hot he was and he had only gotten hotter. They went back to kissing and eventually parted for the night. He walked into his and Ulrich room and just flopped on the bed and sighed. Ulrich looked over at him. So how was she? I thought I had been with most of hottest girls here but Sam tops all of them. She is awesome and her body is smoking hot. Dude I totally need the room tomorrow. Could you be somewhere tomorrow so I and Sam can be alone? Sure dude. With this Odd drifted in to sleep and actually dreamed.


	2. Return from the Grave

I was rereading this story and thought it was ended horribly and i couldn't leave it like this so I've gone back and made some more changes and will continue on with the story.

**Chapter 2**: Return from the Grave

Odd woke up and checked the time. He remembered he had a date with Sam today so he threw the covers off and rushed to the showers. Making sure he smelled good. He walked over towards the girl's dorm. Ducking the monitors he reached Sam's room. The door was open so odd walked in when Sam came out of the bathroom without a towel on. Odd quickly covered his eyes and apologized for barging in. Sam just chuckled and asked him to hand her a pair of underwear. He walked over to her dresser and looked down and saw a bunch of skimpy underwear and thongs. He tossed a back pair to her and stepped outside.

After a few minutes, Sam walked out in her normal black jeans with red skirt over it and punk shirt. She gave him a wink and they went off to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast then went off to the skate park. He and Sam played follow the leader on the all over the park performing different tricks and stunts, most of the time ending with one or both of them landing on their butts. They left the park laughing at lunchtime and decided to check out Sam's parent's restaurant. "So think they will like me" asked Odd. "Sure just stay away from my dad when he has a knife in his hand." Finally, they arrived Odd was happily greeted by her parents. It seemed she had told them a lot about Odd and had kept a crush on him the whole time she was gone. They gave them lunch on the house and got to know Odd. Afterwards they walked to the park and just watched people. Maybe we should go see a movie since it's still early. Sure. They walked to the movie theatre and got some tickets to a horror movie. Although the movie wasn't scary Sam used it as a chance to get close to Odd. They kissed a little and screamed when the psychopath chopped everyone's head off but in the end it wasn't that scary of a movie. As they walked out of the movie theatre, the sun was going down so they hurried back to the Academy.

They walked up to Odd's room and went in. They flopped on her bed and Odd pecked her on the lips, Sam kissed him back and pushed him onto his back. She began to kiss passionately snaking her tongue into his mouth and dancing with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her. He grabbed her shirt and began to slide it up. "WOW, Odd getting a little naughty aren't we" she giggled as she helped him remove her shirt. There she was a small black bra barely containing her luscious breast. He reached up and tried to unclasp it. After a couple a tries her breast popped free and he began to play with them. He grasped them in his hands and played with her hard erect nipples. Slowly taking one into his mouth, using his tongue to rub all over it. She bounced on his lap, moaning in pleasure as Odd toyed with her tits. After a little, he switched to the other. Odd moved his hands to her jeans when she grabbed his hands and shook her head. She rolled off of him and slid her shirt back on. "Sorry Odd not ready to go too far", she put her bra back on and she lay back down on his chest and they just cuddled. Odd got up at 9 having to run before Jim comes to check in on the dorms. "Night baby" said Sam as she kissed him

He rushed back to the boy's dorm before Jim busts him for being out after curfew. He walked back to the room and soon was asleep. His dreams once again turned back towards a dark side. He was walking a path shrouded in Darkness. A mysterious voice was calling to him. "You will open my tomb and breathe life back into me. You will set me free".

The Next Day

Odd woke up screaming and being shook by Ulrich. "Damn Odd what, had the no clothes dream again" laughed Ulrich. Odd knew what he saw so he called Jeremie and Aelita and asked them to meet him at the Factory. He walked around the ring until they arrived. They made their way down to the Supercomputer and checked that Xana was dead but found that Lyoko was surrounded by a cocoon of some sorts and that it was changing. As they were leaving the elevator took a mind of its own. It fused shuts and shot to the surface and threw Jeremie and Aelita out. Odd was attacked by a specter. He lost control of his body. He struggled as his hand pressed the button for the power switch room. The doors slowly opened as the core rose out of the frozen floor. He walked towards the Key and pulled the switch. The entire city went black as Lyoko returned to existence. Odd trembled at the sight as his own worst enemy used him as an instrument of his revival. As the specter released him he fell to his knees and passed out.

He woke up in the infirmary at school. All his friends stared at him and Sam was sitting in a chair next to him. "Odd you really need to be careful where you're walking, most people don't survive getting hit" said Yolanda Odd guessed that was their cover story. "Yea, I was just zoned out for a little bit" said Odd with a smile. "So what's up" said Odd after the nurse left? Well X.A.N.A had one trick left up his sleeve said Jeremie. Lyoko has fused together into on land mass. We are going to be exploring it later this week but I have to reset all the programs to this new configuration. "Um should we be talking about this here?" Sam sighed. "They already told me everything. I want to help". "No" grunted Odd as he got out of bed. "This is too dangerous for you; guys remember what happened with William". Everyone cringed at the problems caused by adding him into the group. "Odd she's your girlfriend your decision" said Jeremie as they left. "Odd please she begged as he was walking out the door". He stood there and began to regret what he was about to say.


	3. A New Land

I was rereading this story and thought it was ended horribly and i couldn't leave it like this so I've gone back and made some more changes and will continue on with the story.

**Chapter 3**: A New Land

"What did you say?" said Sam. "You can join our group as long as you listen to whatever I say in an emergency." Said Odd She nodded and hugged him. Odd couldn't believe he had returned the greatest evil he knew to the world. So they walked around the school. Odd was talking Sam through the Virtualization process and how things were on Lyoko. Sam was thrilled about Odd's stories of the monsters that they faced. They moved to Jeremie's room to plan their exploration of the new Lyoko.

Later That Week

Odd and Ulrich were sitting in their room waiting for Jeremie's signal. They were all going to initiate Sam into Lyoko and to scout out the new Lyoko. Odd listened to his music trying to forget the past week. He finally saw the flashlight glow 4 times. Everyone pushed clothes under the bed and sneaked out of their rooms. The met in the park and took the sewer tunnel to the factory. They all piled into the elevator and went down. Jeremie got off to set up the scanners. The rest of the team went down to the scanner room. "Ok Sam step into the scanner and we will scan you into the supercomputer, so you won't be affected by the return to the past trips." explained Jeremie. Sam slowly stepped in and faced everyone. Odd smiled before the doors closed. She felt herself be lifted up and then set back down. "Ok Sam you're ready. Odd, Ulrich you guys go first and be there to greet her when she arrives." They stepped inside and were virtualized to Lyoko. Odd and Ulrich dropped on a beach, "Wow, Jeremie did you do a little upgrade on our avatars and powers" asked Odd. He wore a black suit with purple lights running along his arms and chest. He looked at his arms which now were outfitted with gauntlets. They covered his hands and had razor sharp claws and barrels for his laser arrows. Ulrich wore an outfit like his old one but with some body armor. He had a katana across his back and a shorter blade on his waist. He pulled his sword and examined it. "I did put a few new touches on your avatars. No need to thank me".

Soon Sam began to appear. Sam soon appeared and fell right into Odd's arms. Sam wore a black and red pants and a black tee with a dragon on it. She could summon a bass guitar as her weapon. Yumi and Aelita appeared seconds later. Aelita was wearing a body suit with some chest armor and a skirt and had energy projectors on her wrist and back. Yumi wore a mix of a purplish bodysuit with light armor over her chest, arms, and legs. "Jeremie can we get a scan of where we are" asked Aelita. Apparently you are located on a beach that borders the forest area. Head north and you will come upon a tower, so we can uplink and began our scouting. The group rushed ahead and the sandy dunes transformed into a lush forest. Soon they saw the tower come in sight, when they met a few familiar faces. A squad of hornets and Kankrelats came charging at them. They began firing upon the squad pinning them behind a bunch of boulders. Odd fired his laser arrows taking out a few but more came along. The monsters began to rush forward. Sam jumped out from behind cover and played a chord, sending a shockwave that was so powerful, that it blew a crater into the ground and destroyed most of the monsters. Everyone just stared at how powerful it was. "Aelita get a move on" shouted Sam. They rushed the tower. Aelita ran inside and accessed the core files. Everyone else just sat down outside the tower. Everyone was still thrilled at Sam's performance, especially Odd. "You're a natural Sam, and that bass of yours is one killer weapon. Can you do anything else? I don't know." said an excited Odd. She began playing the chord again and blasted another shockwave but when she played a different chord and it released a fireball. "It seems that each chord has a different power." explained Jeremie. Aelita finally came out. "Ok now we are splitting into groups. Yumi and Ulrich and Odd and Sam, Group 1 will travel west and scout out the desert and while Group 2 will scout out the mountains to the east." The all agreed and were off. "Hey Jeremie how about some vehicles" asked Yumi. "Ok here comes the over wing and overboard". Hey Sam hops on motioned odd. No need as she played a new chord and threw her guitar down and it began to hover. Sam jumped on it and flew away. They began their search of the mountains. They reached the first tower and connected it to Aelita and began mapping the area. Odd was flying through a valley when he came upon a cave that led to an underground cavern. "Um, Jeremie I think I found something here". "Good job Odd mark with a transmitter and continue on" said Jeremie. After a few hours they had mapped the most of the mountain area when they met back at the tower. "Ok it's time to go home" said Aelita. "Running Devirtualization Program" said Jeremie. Slowly the all returned to the real world, tired. "Let's all get a good night sleep" suggested Yumi. Everyone walked back to the school except for Yumi who ran to make curfew. "Hey Odd why don't you sleep with me tonight" asked Sam as she pulled him towards her dorm. Odd threw his shirt and pants and hopped in the bed, while Sam walked over and threw on just a nightshirt and some panties and snuggled up in his arms. Odd wrapped his arms around her. He slowly snaked his hands upward and began to fondle her breast. She nipped his ear as she tried to silence her moans of pleasure. Odd grabbed a nipple and pinched and rolled it between his fingers before putting it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it. Sam couldn't resist herself so she pushed Odd's head down to her waist. He looked her in the eye and she nodded. He inhaled her sweet aroma. He slid her panties down her legs and off and smelled them before diving down. He slowly licked her slit. Moving up and down, before finally sticking his tongue as deep as it would go in. She moaned as his tongue bumped her clit, Sending more waves of pleasure through her. Sam finally came all over Odd's face. They finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Crypt Keeper

I was rereading this story and thought it was ended horribly and i couldn't leave it like this so I've gone back and made some more changes and will continue on with the story.

**Chapter 4**: Crypt Keeper

Odd woke up at 6 in Sam's bed. He heard Jim coming and began to freak out. "BED CHECK" shouted Jim. He walked in on Sam changing. "Jim what the fuck get out" she screamed and threw a pillow at the door. Jim just stood outside embarrassed. Odd breathed a sigh as the door closed and revealed he hadn't been found behind it. He kissed Sam then dashed across campus to freshen up. Odd barely made it into class. He listens to Mrs. Hertz lecture about physics and actually paid attention. He had just gotten out of class he got a txt from Sam. hey my parents are leaving on their honeymoon and I got to watch the house you thinking what I'm thinking, HOUSE PARTY. Aelita can DJ and everything. Odd couldn't believe this txt. He quickly began sending invite and half of them were already invited.

Later that day

The gang went over to Sam's house after school to prepare. Her parents were Chefs, so there was plenty of food around. They had pop and chips, ordered some pizza and Aelita set up her DJ station and began mixing. Soon kids from school and the neighborhood arrived. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Odd was dancing with Sam when she turned around and kissed him. She led him up to her room and locked the door. She pushed odd on the bed and tossed her top over his face. She hopped on top of him and attacked him, she began to passionately kiss. They played around for a little before they got ready. Sam and odd finished getting naked and odd put on some protection and positioned him above her. She nodded and he slowly entered her. She gasped in pain. "Shit" screamed Sam as she bit back tears. Slowly the pain dulled and odd began pumping in and out of her. She moaned as the pain was replaced with pleasure. Odd began to speed up slamming his 7 inches into Sam's tight pussy. Sam bit his shoulder and clawed his back to keep from screaming in pleasure alerting everyone in the house. Odd began to feel her tighten around him and felt himself began to reach his limits, odd slammed in one last time and they came together. They collapsed together, "I love you Sam". Sam smiled "Love you to", and she snuggled into his arms and laid her head down. Sweaty and happy, Sam barely heard the phone ring. She reached for it and connected. Sam heard the party from downstairs at first she didn't realize it but checked the caller I'd and realized her parents were downstairs. SSSSSAAAAAMMMMM. She heard them shout. She knew she was dead. They walked down the stairs and saw her parents standing in the living room. Sam wanted to bolt when she saw her parent's faces so red. (Hard thing to do when you're black) Sam go wait in your room and get my belt said her father. She gave a pained look at Odd and walked upstairs. He soon followed and as odd left he heard the first swat and he began to cry Odd walked into his room and fell right on his bed. He couldn't get Sam's cry out of his head. They had had such fun at the party but it ended so badly. Odd lay awake

Odd walked the dark space of his dream. He came into the cavern that he had seen before and walked to the lake side. He stared into the water and saw something he had missed. At the bottom was seal on a large boulder. A menacing voice began to speak "I will shake the earth to raise the crypt from the shadows. All will fall at my might. Chaos will rule and you will be my pawn"

The Next day

Odd woke with a start. He really was having trouble sleeping. He got up and got ready. Odd walked to the gates and waited for Sam, soon he saw her walking towards the school. She gave a faint smile to him. Sam walked up to him and kissed him. "So you alright" asked odd. "Yea it just might be hard to sit down for a little." groaned Sam; they headed towards the group when the ground began to shake. The both fell to the ground. The earthquake began to subside almost as soon as it began. Odd helped Sam up. They sprinted to the dorms and soon found Jim evacuating students into the gym. The followed along. But soon another quake hit the city. After 10 mins it stops but the damage was done. Smoke began erupting from the city as power lines fell and fires broke out. The group knew Xana was up to this. They snuck off towards the tunnel to the sewers and arrived at their gear and raced towards the factory when another quake hit. The group forced their way towards the factory and finally arrived to the sight of waves smashing against the factory Xana was trying to sink the factory. They rushed towards the elevator and went down to the scanners. Virtualization

On Lyoko

The grouped arrived at the mountain sector. They headed towards the tower when a mega tank rolled by and fired its laser it hit Yumi but was quickly dispatched by a poke in the eye by Ulrich. They continued on when two tarantulas crawled from behind a mountain and began to fire on them. Soon Ulrich and Yumi were devirtualized and only Odd and Sam was there to protect Aelita. Sam sent a fire blast and destroyed the two monsters and Aelita reached the tower. As they waited for the Code L.y.o.k.o, Odd began to hear the voice again. It called him. Odd ran off and once again he came to the tunnel to the underground cavern. He came to the lake and dived down. He grasped the seal and opened the tomb. At first nothing was inside but slowly black eyes appeared and out rushed a form that attacked odd. Odd swam as fast as he could he reached the shore in seconds. The entire world began to shake as the new entity was unleashed. "Odd what have you done: shouted Jeremie. Aelita rushed out of the tower and couldn't believe her eyes. There was a black plume rising to the sky and it began to blacken over. Odd, Sam and Aelita regrouped at the tower. The entity walked up to the group. I am CHAOS; this world is mine once more. And with this he devirtualized all of them in one blast. They gang sat in the lab watching CHAOS as he began to create his new Kingdom in the Mountain region. They all were unnerved especially Odd who had freed him. They all thought it was over when a message came up.

To Lyoko Warriors

We have much to talk about. I will be waiting I the village south of the beach sectors

Franz Hopper

That's chapter 4 R and R


	5. A New Weapon

I was rereading this story and thought it was ended horribly and i couldn't leave it like this so I've gone back and made some more changes and will continue on with the story.

**Chapter 5**: A New Weapon

"What have I DONE" screamed odd as they watched chaos create a fortress in the mountain. Odd just collapsed in a ball, distraught. Sam laid his head in her lap and tried to comfort him. Suddenly they received a message, It's from Franz hopper exclaimed Jeremie. He wants us to meet him on Lyoko. Jeremie how is he alive" asked Aelita. Jeremie just shrugged. "Well there isn't anything else we can do today, everyone just go to bed. Everyone slowly walked their separate ways. Odd didn't go back to school he wandered about town, until he fell asleep in an alley. Odd woke up to see two cops headed his way, he quickly dashed off and headed for school, He hid in his room and played with Kiwi while classes were in session, Ulrich came into the room around 3 and couldn't believe Odd was there. "Odd, where the hell have you been? You had us all worried especially Sam, You need to go talk to her." Ulrich sniffed the air "After a shower, you reek". Odd walked to the showers and washed the grime from himself. He tossed on some clean clothes and walked over to Sam's room. He sighed and then knocked on the door. It opened and Odd saw Sam, nose running and red eyed with a tissue in her hand. She just stood there looking at him, and then slapped him hard. Odd reeled from the blow, then felt Sam wrap her arms around him and cried. They went inside and laid down on her bed as Odd comforted her. They eventually feel asleep like this.

Odd awoke with Sam tucked beneath his arm. He slid out and walked over to his dorm. He got changed and went to class. Everyone met after school in their normal spot. "Well, I think we should go see my father now" announced Aelita. Jeremie nodded in agreement. So everyone ran towards the park. Ulrich pulled open the manhole and they climbed down the hole. They grabbed their gear and started towards the factory, hopping over a channel and going around some bends they arrived at the manhole to the bridge. They climbed up and raced towards the factory. They swung down on the ropes and boarded the elevator and headed down to the scanner room. Odd, Ulrich and Sam stepped into the scanners first; they virtualized on to Lyoko and soon were followed by Yumi and Aelita. They rushed off into the forest. They ran until the hit a river; they followed it south and came to a village. There were many kinds of people working, when they saw Aelita they all started to murmur and bow. An old man came forward and led them to a big tent. They stepped inside and there was Franz Hopper sitting on a cushion talking to some people, they all stood, bowed and walked out the tent. "He looked directly at Aelita and smiled, Her eyes teared up and she ran into his arms, "Oh Father, I can't believe your alive, I thought you were gone when we killed XANA the first time". He just held her and comforted her. After their reunion they all sat down and he told them about what happened, "I had a fail-safe built into the system it was primitive but effective, when CHAOS was realized it broke the lock on my seal as well releasing me into this world. I was able to create these virtual AI's to form a resistance force to help fight CHAOS. But I need some help. CHAOS was a program that was quarantined early on in Project: CARTHAGE and it had five parts to it, right now the brains of the operation is what's loose but locked away are four parts of him sealed just like CHAOS and the only one who can open them is You, Aelita since you contain the Original Keys to Lyoko. They take the forms of elemental monsters we must reach and tame them to gain an advantage over chaos. I've detected one now that is residing in the area around chaos' fortress.

Odd stood up, "Well, let's go and get this monster and tame that kitty". Everyone agreed and they're off. They dashed from the tent and raced out of camp, Jeremie materialized their rides and sent them to catch them on the run, and they climbed aboard and sped off towards the volcanic region past the mountains. So the smell of sulfur and ash wafted the air. Odd was holding onto Sam when he felt his heart rate quicken, the same feeling came over him again and the voices spoke to him again. "Free me from my prism, and I will kneel before you and be your sword and shield". Odd tilted the bass towards a cave shaped like a dragon's maw. The raced down its throat, and came to a cylindrical door; on it was a seal with a dragon holding a lotus leaf. Aelita walked up to the door and sang her song and the door pushed in and rolled to the right. There they saw a bubbling pool a lava rolling down a pedestal. Odd raced to towards it and leaped up to the top and there was a blade plunged into a harden piece of lava that glowed from its cracks. Odd grasped the hilt and released the monster. Suddenly a dragon roared from under the lava and surfaced. Its black scales shimmered as if on fire and his red eyes glowed dark red. It approached Odd and roared an enormous roar that shook Odd to his core. Odd stepped forward and the dragon growled and bared its teeth, smoke poured out of its mouth. The dragon extended its wings and charged at Odd, he shot arrows at its head trying to disable it, but it just shrugged of the blows, it blew fire at odd, and flung him across the room. Sam was about to run to his aide but Ulrich grabbed her wrist and shook his head. Odd pulled himself and faced the dragon, He focused his power and his claws began to glow and extend. "Didn't think I would ever get to use this". Odd dashed at the dragon and slashed with his razor sharp claws. The dragon roared in pain and snaked its head back. Odd lunged and plunged his claws into its throat. The dragon roared and collapsed; suddenly flames raced up his arms and covered his body. The dragon's spirit merged with his body. Odd stood and his new uniform mirrored that of the dragon's skin. His gauntlets glowed crimson red. Odd felt power surging through them, he pointed them at the ceiling and he let loose a plume of flames. Odd flexed his muscles and loved the new strength. "I guess when you prove yourself worthy, the meld with the body, causing a metamorphosis of some kind" announced Jeremie. "Well the jobs is done, I'm returning you home guys", as they all crawled out of the manhole in the park, Sam grabbed Odd's arm and pulled him with her.

She raced towards the girl dorm and pulled him into her room. She sat him down in a chair and blindfolded him. "Sit right here, baby and wait for me to get ready to cheer you up". Odd sat in silence. Suddenly the blindfold was whipped from his face. Sam stood there in a black lacy bra, and a black and red plaid skirt that barely covered her black lacy panties. She sexily walked towards him. Sam straddled him and slowly kissed him. Letting her tongue slowly snake into odds mouth. His tongue twist into a spiral to meet hers. Odds hands landed on her hips and he gave her ass a squeeze. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, odd stood up and carried them over to the bed. She moaned as he made his way down her neck nipping het and leaving a few love bites. He reached around her and undid her bra. It slid off and he suckled one of her nipples. His tongue swirling and teasing the sensitive little nub. Sam's hands came down and urged him to go lower. Odd tongue wove a path between tits down to her skirt. He slipped a hand up her skirt and stroke up and down her pussy. Sam moaned as her body was played with. Odd pushed his tongue inside her and started licking with a passion, Sam started yelling how pleasurable it was, odd stopped and picked up her panties and shoved them in her mouth before returning to her wet hole. After another 5mins Sam shuddered and came. She rolled on top of odd and pulled down his pants. She grasped his dick and licked the tip before shoving his 8" dick into her mouth, she could fell I grow even more in her mouth her tongue swirled around the head. Odd pulled her off, "not yet baby". Odd lifted her legs onto his shoulders and thrust inside of her. She gasped as how deep he entered her. He pumped in and out. Sam moaned as she came, but odd just kept pumping into her, Sam came again soon after her first climax. Her walls clamped down around odds dick and he finally hit his peak odd quickly pulled out and came. He rolled off next to her. "So did that cheer you up, odd?" Odd could just nod. She sighed and snuggled up next to him.


	6. Betrayal

I was rereading this story and thought it was ended horribly and i couldn't leave it like this so I've gone back and made some more changes and will continue on with the story

**Chapter 6**: Betrayal

Sam woke up alone in her bed. She looked around for odd but couldn't find him. She sighed and got up. She grabbed some underwear and toiletries and walked to the bathroom. She walked into the showers and began to clean herself. Suddenly she heard the door open and close. She turned around and saw Sissy standing before her. Sissy lunged and tried to grab her Sam rolled and dodged then kicked her in the stomach. Sam thanked she had started taking martial arts lessons from Ulrich. Sissy rose and she could make out the mark of Chaos. She tried to run but sissy moved with super speed and tackled her. She was hit over the head and fell unconscious.

Odd walked towards the coffee machine. He inserted pressed the button for hot chocolate and it poured out. He walked over to the gang. He drunk some of his drink and spit it out "yuck, why does the machine always give you the wrong drink ". He looked up and was surprised that he didn't see Sam. She must still be getting ready so they just headed to class. Mrs. Hertz was giving a lecture on adaptation. He was busy taking notes; he was actually trying to learn for once. his phone vibrated. he pulled it out and read the message. His eyes grew in horror. Chaos had stolen his girl. he raised his hand "Mrs. Hertz, can I go to the infirmary. I don't feel good" she nodded and he dashed towards the dormitories. he knocked on Sam's door but no answer. He barged in and saw the room, it was trashed a note was laying on the dresser.

hello, my dear friend. I have taken what you love if you survive my challenges then I might return her. First task steal the laptop in your genius friends room.

Odd ran from the room he dashed down the stairs and came to the boy's dorm he crept into the room. He approached the computer when Jeremie came in. He just chuckled and made up a stupid excuse. Jeremie grabbed the laptop. Odd began to sweat he needed that. He swallowed and tapped Jere on the shoulder and socked his as he turned around. He grabbed the laptop and ran for the roof. He pulled the screen up and there appeared chaos. He smiled and nodded. "Good you have done well. Now I want you to come to Lyoko and meet me at the cavern where you got the seal. Oh and dispose of the computer. Odd threw the computer off the roof and ran down the stairs. He ran into the forest. He fumbled for the drain cover and then raced to the factory. He ran inside, swung to the floor. As the elevator took him down he thought what might be happening with Sam. He set up a delayed transfer and went to the scanners. He was sent to Lyoko. He hopped onto the overboard and flew into chaos territory. The dragon's maw came into sight. There waited Chaos. He led the way into the tomb. He talked in a menacing voice. "odd you absorbed a part of me into your programming. That was my... instincts. You and I are now connected. I control you. As my servant you will follow everything I tell to do". Odd backed away and was about to run when he buckled over. Flames erupted around him and he stood as he did before. Gauntlets ablaze and dragon tattoos on his body. He was forced to kneel to Chaos. He wanted to rose him alive right there but there wasn't anything he could do. He rose and followed chaos on. They came to a molten rock and odd knew that it was the seal. Semiautomatic, the tombs open for anyone but only a person who is a part of me can actually control the seal. He wrapped his spindly finger around it and smiled. They were instantly teleported back to the castle. chaos sat upon his throne and sighed. "It seems we have some intruders on my land. Servant I Order you to destroy them. Odd's body didn't listen to him he bowed and ran out of the room. He ran through the gates and charged into the wilderness. He could sense where they were. He didn't know what he would do. Could he fight his friends? He. Jumped off a ridge and plummeted only kick off the face and flip and land safely. He wanted to be devirtualised. To be free. He finally paused at a hilltop below he could see his friends. They were discussing something. He felt happiness go through him but that was replaced with rage. He roared in a draconic voice and charged. They looked at him and were astounded. He created a ring of fire around the group trapping them. He lit his claws on fire and charged towards Ulrich, he tried to parry with his blades but he cut them like butter and he was gone in an instant. Odd tried to control himself but something blocked him out. He turned on Yumi next, She threw her fans but he easily knock them away then shot a wave of flames at her and she devirtualized. Aelita was all that was left. He sprinted right up to her and was forced to look her dead in the face. Her eyes were sad and confused, he shoved his claws in her abdomen and she just devirtualized in front of him. He ran back towards the castle. He kneeled before chaos and reported his victory. He was happy. "For now return to your world I will summon you when I need to". He stood a pointed his finger "oh and your friend is in the home". He saw a flashed was back in the scanner. He gasped for air. When a fist hit him. There stood Ulrich mad as hell. "Whose side are you on" odd just pushed by. He needed to find Sam. He was grabbed and thrown to the ground and sat on. Everyone was watching him. He struggled she was endanger he had to find her. He had to leave how he could explain that he was chaos's servant. He flipped Ulrich off and dashed for the elevator. He ran out of the factory and headed back to school. He arrived there in about 15 mins. He ran into the forest and kept running soon his target came into view the Hermitage. Chaos had said she was in the home. He bashed through the door and called out for Sam. He found her tied up in the library. She wrapped her arms around him then slapped him. "Odd I know what you've done. Chaos explained the only way you could save me. How could you betray your friends for me?" Odd just looked at her unbelieving. She was mad at him for saving her. "I knew I should never have let you join us it just doesn't work out". He just looked down and walked out of the house. He was a prisoner in life and on Lyoko. Sam stood shocked as he walked away.


	7. Overcoming Chaos

**Chapter 7**: Overcoming Chaos

Odd stumbled around the city as he left the hermitage and Sam. How could he go on without her? His friends, his girlfriend, and his life it was all taken from him and it was all because of Chaos. He punched a wall, it felt good he punched it again. He kept at it until both his fists were bleeding. Odd slid against a wall and lay there. He was tired and just passed out. He woke up and brushed himself off. He checked his phone, message from everyone and one from a mystery number. "296 Bedlam Avenue. He looked up the address and was one his way. It turned out to be a bank and he walked inside. A man instantly greeted him and led him towards the back like it had happened before. He left odd in a room and returned with a security box. Inside was a credit card and important documents like a Visa and birth certificate and a letter, "Here are your items Mr. Robbia". Odd took them and went outside to a park. He opened the letter

Dear Odd

I take care of those who serve me well

-C-

He ripped up the letter and threw it away. He went to an ATM and put in his card. He checked the balance and it was 10 BILLION U.S DOLLARS. He withdrew a couple hundred and was off he rented a penthouse at a hotel. He was glad to take a shower after sleeping in the gutter. He went shopping and got new clothes and everything. Afterwards he looked for a more permanent housing. He was able to find a nice house near Kadic Academy and he got a car so that he could get around by himself. Odd was happy at first but he knew he was missing something and he wanted it back. He drove back to Kadic and walked up to Jeremie's room. He knocked on the door and Jeremie opened it and screamed. He leaped back and tried to grab his phone but Odd stopped him. Odd pulled Jeremie up and threw him into his chair. "Calm down Einstein, I'm here to talk". Jeremie tried to run again, he almost made it to the door but Odd grabbed him and threw him backwards and made him crash into his desk. Jeremie looked terrified. "Jeremie, I'm not here to hurt you". Jeremie finally just fainted. Odd groaned "It's a wonder Aelita puts up with him." He grabbed Jeremie's phone and texted the rest of his friends and soon everyone was in Jeremie's room calmed down and wearing fresh clothes (Jeremie pissed himself in fright). "OK, I think I've figured out a way to get free of Chao's influence but we're going to have to stage a raid on his castle. Everyone gasped in shock, "Odd you realize how hard that would be especially if he tries to control you again." He nodded, "I realize that but I think I can fight it because I've gotten everything I've ever wanted this weekend yet I'm not happy without Sam and you guys so I'm willing to fight for it. Everyone nodded. "If you guys are in I'll meet you at the factory later tonight" he declared then left as he had other preparations.

Later that Day

Odd stood on the bridge to the factory. The sun was just setting and he was itching to get his freedom back. The sewer grated shifted and everyone climbed out. Odd was happy that everyone had come. They went inside the factory and down to the scanners. Odd, Ulrich, Sam went first. Aelita and Yumi came next. Odd lead them to the edge of the mountain area. There stood a great army lead by Franz Hopper; They wore armor and had swords and spears. They marched across the wasteland until Chaos fortress. . They reached the overlying hills in an hour. There stood Odd and the army of the best monsters. A squadron of mantis sailed over and carpet bomb the fighters. They charged down the hill with spear pointed forward. They slammed into the enemy army and a battle ensued. Sam was wreaking havoc as she played her power chord and sent sound waves that disintegrated enemies it their path. Soon they had formed a path to the gate. Odd breathed then summoned the power of his seal. He felt his form change and tried to focus on his mission. He felt Chaos in his ear, "Ha-ha, so you choose to spurn my kindness and wealth". Odd shook his head and let loose a barrage of fireballs and blew a hole into the doors and rushed inside. The halls were filled with monsters but Odd and Sam were easily able to take down most of them. Soon they came to oak doors of the throne room. Everyone threw an attack at them and they were gone. Chaos sat on his black throne smiling at the group, "Welcome to my humble home". Chaos stood let loose a loud roar and everyone felt a little less sure about their plan. "I will teach you want it means to feel pain", he let out a shockwave that passed right through them it didn't hurt them but their sense came more alive. "Oh my god, he's somehow made it where you feel what actually happens to you". Chaos smiled and charged. He smacked Ulrich and set him flying into a pillar where he dropped to the ground and keeled over in pain. Aelita summon her wings and flew around firing powerballs at Chaos while Yumi tried to keep his attention with her fans. Odd tried to fire but he couldn't move. He was afraid this was going to happen. Sam was playing a rocking solo, which created a furious storm that let loose lightning and fire. Odd stood there useless, he was forced to watch his friends get hurt while he couldn't do a thing. Aelita was just a buzzing fly to Chaos a nuisance; he didn't bother him at all. Yumi and Sam were his real targets, he grew angry and blew fire all around, setting the room on fire and pushing them closer into his reach. He caught Yumi in the back and she flew into his throne and crumpled. He grabbed Sam and slammed her into the ground. She cried out in pain. "Odd, please move, show this guy whose boss".

Odd snapped he reached deep inside and felt the seal in his programming. It appeared as a Chinese man. "Hey, I need to get my butt in gear so either let me go or help me". They guy smiled at him "Well, I'm chaos logic, and he's a bit of a moron so sure kid, let's go show him whose boss, by the way I'm Akuto". Odd came back to reality and he charged at Chao, he punched him dead in the jaw and he staggered and fell. He caught Sam as she fell from his grip. "Now wait here baby while I got teach him so manners". He set her down and turned on Chaos, "I'm going to teach you a good lesson, today Chaos". He set his fist ablaze and charged. Chaos tried to block but Odd was too strong, Odd began to pummel him with his fiery fist and kicked him into the wall and set him on fire. Chaos stood up "I, command you to stop." But Odd kept charging at him. He sent a blast at Odd that knocked him over but he just got back up. Odd ran and kicked Chaos and sent him through his ceiling. Odd looked around and found the seal that he had released and broke it. _"there, now Chaos has no power at all over you"_ said Akuto. Odd smiled and he went about getting his friends. The soldiers soon arrived in the room and Franz Hopper smiled. They all marched out of the room. Odd was able to subdue Chaos but he was tired and it was apparent. If he wanted to completely finish off Chaos he would have to collect the other seals and conquer their spirits as they were part of Chaos.

So that's the revised chapter 7, there will be more to this story in the future keep reading and check out The sleepover and my new zombieland fic Light the Dawn. Let Chaos rule.


	8. The Broken Seal

Chapter 8: The Broken Seals

Odd groaned as he got up. He was still feeling sore from the battle with Chaos the day before. He couldn't understand how he had actually felt pain when he was virtualized. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. He opened his closet and pulled on some jeans, a shirt and a purple and yellow hoodie. He grabbed the keys to his Renault and was out the door. He drove to the Academy and parked. He met up with everyone and they chatted, he tried to talk to Sam but she didn't answer him so he gave up and headed to class. He went to Chemistry and listened to a lecture on Atomic Structure, but didn't really care, so he started to doodle in his notebook. Soon the bell rung and he got off the stool and was out the door.

He knew Sam had a free period so he ran to her English class and got there just as she was leaving, "hey Sam, mind if we talk" he asked. She blew a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Fine, just for a little, let's go to the courtyard". They walked outside; it was still warm for the season, "So, you wanna apologize for being a dumbass and betraying your friends". Odd rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly, "You got to realize that I love you and that I was really worried about…" Sam's hand prevented him from finishing. "ODD, there's no excuse. You did exactly what chaos wanted. What if he tries that again." She smiled "I'm glad you saved me but don't do it when I could put everything you have ever done to waste". She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. They spent the rest of the time working on homework. After school everyone went to Jeremie's room and talked about what they should do next.

"I think we should go scout for another one of the seals. Everyone we find makes chaos bring us closer to defeating him and locking him away forever. I heard Jim say he's going out so it'd be perfect" explained Jeremie. Everyone nodded and dispersed so as not to arouse suspicion. Odd went up to the roof and looked out over the city. To think he had almost lost all this. He promised he would protect those he loved and where he lived. "Don't make promises that you know that you can't keep" said Akuto. Odd just pushed him aside. He looked down and he saw all the teachers leaving for home and then Jim sneaking out through the forest to make it seem like he was still there. Odd texted everyone and they ran to the gym in the opposite direction Jim went. They ran through the boiler room and down to the sewers and were off towards the factory.

Everyone besides Jeremy stood in the Scanner room. Odd, Ulrich and Sam went first as the Vanguard and then came Yumi and Aelita as soon as they though it was clear. "The next one should be somewhere close by. Odd try changing and see if you can sense the seal" asked Jeremie. Odd took a deep breath, he reached deep within himself and felt for the source of power. He brought to the surface and it manifested as a glowing orb with a dragon in it floating in his palm. He smashed the orb and his palm erupted in flames and they began to burn into his skin. His claws extended, two launchers formed on his forearms and he felt his suit harden and became like a coat of scales. Odd looked at him, "This looks different" said a surprised Odd. "Thought you might like something more suited to your natural abilities" said Akuto "Now to find that prick Chaos' third seal. Odd let Akuto take over and soon he could sense the seal. A few miles towards the east, he was about to ask for the overboard when he felt something shifted on his back, he looked over and saw to fiery red energy dragon wings.

He smiled and willed himself to fly and he soared into the air. Aelita brought out her wings and Jeremie virtualized the overwing and overbike. They were off, Odd was outpacing everyone. It took them a few minutes but finally they came to a glade which had a dull stone set into the ground in the middle and between them and the stone was a massive army of monsters. Odd pulled up and began to charge his launchers, Ulrich charged forward standing up on the overbike and slicing monsters on either side before letting a tarantula eat the thing. "Arrow Storm" yelled Odd as he released a barrage of arrows that arced and took out a good 40 monsters. Yumi and Aelita let loose taking out a few monsters at a time. Sam was playing a concerto that cracked the ground and swallowed monsters left and right, eventually they killed the last monster in the army. They moved forward came to the stone and they looked at it. "So who's next" asked Odd. Everyone gave side glances as they thought it over until TWANG, Ulrich sunk his blade into the stone and it let loose a feral call. A deep howl was the response. "Oh No, it's this guy. I hated this guy" cried Akuto; loud crashing came from the direction the howl came from. Suddenly a shadow flew up in the air and crashed landed in the glade. When the smoke cleared a large timber wolf was standing there, it fur was like matted and dusted with moss, his limb were as wide as Sequoia trees and his eyes were as brown as mahogany.

He snarled and eyed Ulrich with a death glare. Everyone gave the two some space. Ulrich readied himself, "Triplicate" he yelled as he split into three clones, "Super Sprint" he dashed forward and with a slash of his paw they all flew back and returned to just one. "You can do it Ulrich, I believe in you" yelled Yumi. He got up and dashed again. He dodged the first swing and stabbed at its forelegs, plunging the blade hilt deep. Next he super sprinted and threw his other katana and hit its right eye. He was in the clear when he forgot about the tail which flicked up and sent him backwards and he landed right in front on the wolf. He put is giant paw on his chest and growled in his face. Ulrich mustered the last of his strength and socked the dog in the nose. It barely hurt the wolf; it just got a funny grin and began to dissolve into a mist that flowed into Ulrich. Ulrich stood up and searched around and found a stone tablet and quickly he smashed it to pieces. Suddenly he felt the presence of someone inside of him. "I respect someone who doesn't give up till it's over; just like a wolf. The names Jean-Paul think of me as the brawny part of Chaos". Ulrich walked over to the rest of the group and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one you guys", Yumi flung arms around his neck and then punched him. "Ulrich gave Odd a look; "Women". "So Odd how I change into a bad ass mutha like you" demanded Ulrich. "Look within and you feel a power, take control and it'll come to you". Ulrich was quiet and then he had a green orb in his palm. He crushed it and he began a metamorphosis.

He no longer had two katana's but twin daggers shaped like fangs. He had a wolf head pauldron on his left shoulder. He wore a green and black bodysuit with fur on the chest, arms and legs. "Not bad" replied Ulrich. "OK Odd and Ulrich lead us to the next seal. Odd summoned his wings when Ulrich glowed and rose and began to change and turned back into the wolf he had just taken down. He howled and was off. "Umm, why can't I do that" Odd demanded. "You can but I'm NOT A FREAKING SHOWOFF, JEAN-PAUL" yelled Akuto. Odd dismissed it and took off. The next seal was located in the last place any of them wanted to go the Digital Sea. They moved towards the Freedom Fighter Village. As they arrived they greeted Aelita's Father when Jeremie directed them to one of the piers. "It seems that the digital sea isn't as dangerous to the touch as it used to be but I knew Chaos would use it as a hiding space and has probably released some new monsters down there so I like to present the Skidbladnir 2.0. The skid began to materialize but it was twice the size it had been. It resembled a mix between the old Skidbladnir and a futuristic attack sub. The helm was still in the rear but it set above a large frame that formed a tip and widened to a large body with the jets on the sides and back. The thing even had a docking bay for the nav skids which were more sleek and had torpedoes, blades and other attachments to facilitate battle. "Energize", they all teleported inside the Skid and got seated in the large helm. Aelita took the controls and everyone strapped in. They launched and dove deep into the Digital Sea. A 3D map of the sea appeared on a holomap. Odd and Ulrich directed and finally they came to a sunken wreck and they could see the seal on the ship's figurehead. Everyone ran to the docking bay and climbed into the skids and were launched and sped towards the seal. When sharks and Kongre came swarming from everywhere. They broke off and battled the monsters; launching volleys of torpedoes, slicing them in half with the wing blades and using the laser to cut a path through the mass of monsters. Aelita gave support with the Skidbladnir new double barrel cannons. With all their firepower they were no match, they needed to end this quick. Sam extended her blade and sliced the seal on the go.

Instantly the monsters dispersed. A new object came on the radar and it was fast and big. A big dolphin sped through throwing the nav skids around. Gaining control back they took off after it and fired all their weapons but it easily dodged them all. "Hey Odd, maybe we can lead this thing to a trap" called Ulrich. He quickly went through his idea and they were off. Aelita moved the skid to the end of a long channel. Odd, Sam and Ulrich forced it to go through it. Keep it from moving side to side or to high up with controlled explosions. Eventually the thing lined up with the bow and Aelita primed the cannons. "Almost ready to fire, everyone get out-of-the-way" They broke off but it tried to make a rapid ascent. Sam did a barrel roll and smashed into the dolphin and forced it back down. Aelita fired the cannon and the dolphin went down. It began to dissolve like the wolf and it raced towards Sam's skid. It went through the intake and flowed into Sam. Odd flew back to the ship and blasted the seal to kingdom come and they reattached to the Skid.

They returned to the surface and left the Skid with Franz Hopper. The last one was in the desert. They had barely made their way in when a loud noise came about. Soon, the ground began to shake and movement below the sand until a body exploded. In front of them was a large scorpion with its tail poised in attack stance, but between its pincers was the final seal. Yumi was the only one left so she let loose her fan and broke the seal. The monster broke down into sand and surrounded Yumi and the final protector was defeated. "So now what's supposed to happen" asked Odd. Suddenly everyone's chest glowed and 4 beings shot out of off them; Akuto, Jean-Paul, and Cecilia and Reyna, twin sisters. "Well, isn't this a nice family reunion. We're only missing our dumb…" "Brother" said a sinister voice. A plume of flames and a blazing tiger appeared and shifted into Chaos'. "Ah my dear siblings what a surprise; it has been ages, Cecilia and Reyna you still arguing over who is older". They began to speak but he waved his hand and they closed their mouths. "Well, it's really great to see you and your _hosts_ again but I just wanted to say thanks and farewell". Everyone readied their weapons but he shook his head, "Foolish children, don't you know why things are sealed". "To keep things in and out" commented Aelita. Chaos nodded "And what happens if you release the seal ". Things….can…get in…. and" spoke Aelita terrified. "OUT, things can get in and OUT"; so Thank you for releasing the seal on my prison; me and my army of monster will take our leave". He summoned a dark staff and slammed it into the ground and disappeared. A red glow came from his domain and a beam shot into the sky and broke through the sky. Chaos was free and they might be useless to stop him

Well that was a long time coming. Hope you enjoyed it and if you want check out some of my other fics. R&R

Let Chaos Reign


	9. Battle Lines

Chapter 9: The Battle Lines

"Well that just great, now the maniac is in the real world" complained Akuto. Everyone watched the beam pierce the sky. Jeremie hit the retrieval system and they returned to the normal world. "We're going to have to wait for him to make the first move, but I'm going to start preparing for it so Odd I need access to your bank account cause I've got a plan but I want everyone to know that right now, we're at war. Be Prepared." Everyone nodded and they left the factory and headed back to school. As Odd walked he wondered what Chaos was doing right that moment.

Odd went back to his house; he unlocked the door and walked inside when all of a sudden something hard slammed into his jaw. He slammed into the ground; he looked up and saw Chaos sitting on his couch in a dark suit that in the light flash a glint of red. Surrounding him were 5 goons in suits and shades. "Ah, I was wondering when you would come walking through that door. Nice hit Riley, I'm gonna give you a bonus for that". One of the guys flashed a smile and nodded. Odd stood up, "You son of a bitch, get the fuck out of my house". Chaos just laughed and motioned and two guys grabbed him while a third socked him in the gut. "I suggest you watch your tone and speak respectfully to me" antagonized Chaos. "I would like to express my gratitude for giving me my protracted release from that virtual prison. I see you have used the money I rewarded you wisely." He stood up and walked slowly up to Odd and leaned down and grabbed his face, "I will bring this world to its knees and I'm going to start with everyone and everything that you care about, so prepare. I'm have to take a short trip to take care of some business but surely fear and dread, I will return" Chaos straightened up and smashed his size 13 shoe into his face and he blacked out.

Odd came to in the hospital a few days later, with lacerations and bruises all over his body, his friends came to visit, Odd couldn't stand the look on Sam's face, he still regretted getting her involved. Odd got discharged from the hospital and came back to school. It was a special weekend so they had Friday through Monday off. Odd's apartment had an "unfortunate fire" but the insurance reimbursed the full value and he moved back into the dorm's living with Ulrich. He didn't really trust living off campus with Chaos so readily able to send his goons to finish the job. He took the week off to fully recover and spent most of the time either with Sam, the group or by himself practicing some combatant skills so next time he won't go down so easily. It was Saturday and he was lying on his bed while Sam slept on his chest and he just daydreamed. His phone vibrated and he took a glance at it. He had gotten a text form Jeremie to come to the factory. He groaned and poked Sam until she woke up and playfully hit him.

They headed to the gymnasium and down the secret entrance to the sewers and then made their way to the factory and were greeting by Jeremie and the gang. "Odd I'd like thank you because without your immense fund we wouldn't have been able to pull this off, come inside" announced Jeremie. Normally they would swing down to the elevator but they actually went further into the factory until they came to a door that looked like a bank vault door. Jeremie keyed in the code and it swung open and a shaft led out and down to the river bed and they came into a whole new facility. They came into a Command Center it had monitors showing different areas of the city. It had a holomap of both the city and Lyoko and showed the movements of all of Lyoko Warrior. Odd wondered how they managed that. There was so much technology in here it was amazing and this was only the first room.

"HOW AND THE HELL DID YOU MAKE THIS" everyone exclaimed. Jeremie and Aelita smiled "We used Odd's money to build a large scale scanners and Akuto and the others showed us hold to reverse the process and we were able to use them to create robots and set them to build this building at the bottom of the Seine, but that was just a start" they explained. 'The reason we called you here was because of this" said Aelita as she walked over to a keyboard and pressed a key. Three big panels dropped down and news headlines lit them up. Over the course of week over 50 European scientists had met their untimely deaths in various ways and all the scenes had found an unknown symbol at the crime scene; the symbol was the Mark of Chaos. "Chaos had said he was leaving the city to take care of some business, I'm guessing getting some revenge on the people who worked on Project: Carthage for allowing him to be locked away by Lyoko." explained Odd. Jeremie nodded in agreement. "We have a feeling he will be back pretty soon to finish us off and to make sure there is no way to for him to be locked back up" finished Jeremie.

He led them over to the holomap of Boulogne-Billancourt. "We have installed pylons around the court that will allow us to create a virtual field overlay on the area. In lame man terms while the battle is raging on we will be able to virtualize objects anywhere inside this field and/or put up a shield to protect the area from any airborne threats, and we're currently working on a field for the entire city of Paris. Chaos isn't human and has no value for life, so we have to be prepared to save as many lives as possible. We have also deemed in necessary to bring more people on the team. At first we thought to use the robots and we still may as back and other less important missions but the threat of Chaos taking them over was too great so we have gotten students from the Academy to volunteer to help us fight". They walked into another room to see about 25 students in a large training area practicing with every kind of modern weaponry and hand held weapon around. Everyone stopped and looked at them. Odd nodded "We've got a lot of work to do".


End file.
